Conventional tower silos are constructed with a plurality of vertically spaced doorways providing access passageways into the silos. The doorways are closed with doors to retain the silage in the silo. As the level of silage is lowered, the doors are removed so that the silage can be discharged through the doorway and carried via the chute to the base of the silo. Automatic machines known as silo unloaders are utilized to collect the silage in the silo and discharge the silage via the doorway into the chute. Examples of silo unloaders are disclosed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,794,560 and No. 3,017,043. The result of this practice is that the chutes collect silage and the steps and doorways below the open doorway accumulate silage. This collection of silage makes it hazardous to climb into the silo. Elongated tubular plastic material has been used to carry the silage down the chute to the base of the silo. The material flows through the tubular material. One form of this structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,345. The tubular plastic material becomes rigid in cold weather and uses space in the chute, thereby making it difficult to climb into the silo.